batman_shadow_warfandomcom-20200215-history
Hugo Strange
Hugo Strange 'is a major antagonist in ''Batman: Shadow War. ''He was a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum that deduced Batman's true identity as Bruce Wayne. Biography Personality Hugo Strange was dedicated to understanding the workings of the human mind, no matter what it took. Strange had very little remorse for his actions and eventually became dedicated to wiping out the criminal element in Gotham City, and planned on repeating the process in more cities. This also gave Strange an inflated ego and possessed a malignant and sadistic mind, though he was dedicated to his work as a psychiatrist, performing his experiments with a smile on his face and often taunted his enemies. His egomaniacal traits were shown when he referred himself to himself in third person and made speeches in his own honor. Strange is thoroughly unethical in his dedication to understanding the aspects of criminology and the criminal mind in general so he could use this information to advanced his own goals. He also didn't know what it was like to love a person. Beneath his arrogant demeanor, Strange was also somewhat secure. His obsessive and maniacal mind caused his deteroriating psyche and his fixation on Batman with his obsession being projected with his desire to outshine him in any way, wanting to eliminate all criminal element in the world, a more extreme version of bringing peace to Gotham. Strange does not see any fault in his actions or himself as in his mind he is a hero. However, he does doubt himself especially in regarding how worthy he might be the hero. Whilst he was a psychiatrist, Strange was furthermost known for his outright callous and sadistic disregard for his own patients. In his goal of obtaining knowledge of the human mind he was quite immoral, ruthlessly blackmailing, dominating and controlling his patients to gain information, even forcefully getting them to relive painful past experiences simply to satify his own needs. After he became in charge of Arkham City, Strange began showing even less concern of the inmates, occasionally leaving them without food or allowing others to experiment on them. His greatest ability was his powerful intelligence and the ability to manipulate others. He shows genuine hatred towards criminals, believing their deaths are for the greater good of Gotham however his goals are extremely self-centered as he just wanted superiority over Batman. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect: Hugo Strange is a brilliant psychologist analyst, possessing extensive knowledge of genetics and uses this to frequently aid in his plans. His extremely high intelligence also extends into chemistry, manipulation, tactics, hypnosis, medicine and pedagogy. *'''Master of Persuasion: '''Hugo Strange has managed to persuade personas into his monsters as well as weasel out of his way of danger. Appearance Killed Victims Relationships Quotes *"How does it feel, Wayne, to stand on the very stones that ran with your parents' blood? Do you feel sad? Full of rage? Or does that outfit help you bury your feelings, hiding your true self? Oh, you are a truly extraodinary specimen. I look forward to breaking you." *"Extraodinary, isn't he?" *"This is merely one twist of the knife to test him." *"Yes, but soon we will be." *"This will help you...remember!" *"Wake up, Mr. Wayne. We have much to discuss." *"So, you know my name. Good, because I know everything about you. Your darkest secret. Your ultimate weakness. I know you are Bruce Wayne!" *"I already have." *"I assume you thought yourself untouchable. Well, as you can see, no one is untouchable." *"Shut it down? By the end of tonight, I will be a hero, just like you...Batman!" *"I feel I should thank you. Capturing Bruce Wayne is so much easier than Batman. And now that we have you, Protocol 10 is ready to begin. It will be my legacy, a monument to your failure and if you try to stop me, I guarantee everyone will know your secret." *"Lower your weapons. He will not be any trouble. Will you, Mr. Wayne? The cuffs can stay on. We don't want to make things too easy, do we?" *"Goodbye, Mr. Wayne. I doubt very much we will see each other again." *"He's harmless. Continue to monitor his progress but do not engage. We have special plans for Batman." *"Protocol 10 will commence in 10 hours." *"Ignore it. Most likely Mr. Wayne is attempting to contact his people. It won't do him any good. He will die in Arkham City." *"Are there signs of life?" *"Good evening. Protocol 10 will commence in 30 minutes. You all have specific orders for this situation: follow them." *"Good. Make it our first target. Protocol 10 will wipe out both the Batman and the Joker from this earth." *"Oh, tonight just keeps getting better." *"Excellent work. Hold them in processing. We will let you know when we are ready to move them down to the execution chamber." *"Stop right there, Batman. We need to talk and I know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if your actions caused this poor man to die. I have a question for you: before my arrival, this city was drowning under a tide of filth. Have you ever considered that this is all your fault? Your presence creates these animals. Like germs, they spread. You created the environment that allowed the germ to mutate, to become stronger. Look at the Joker. Would he even exist if it wasn't for you? It must be depressing. All your sacrifices and yet, you are the one to blame. Oh, this is beautiful...we have at long last defeated the great Batman! Soon, I will take my rightful place at my Master's side. We will rule over this world...so thank you, Batman, for all your help." *"Teach him not to resist!" *"Do not let him escape!" *"Break his spirit!" *"A pointless effort, Dark Knight. You cannot stop the inevitable. I will rain down fire and brimstone on these animals." *"As we move into the final stage of Protocol 10, I would like to congratulate all TYGER forces on this wonderful achievement. As I look at the screens in front of me I can see that we are rapidly approaching fatalities of 22%. My projections show that within three hours, every single inmate of Arkham City will be dead and Protocol 10 will move into stage two. By the end of the month, new camps in Keystone and Metropolis will open; each modeled after Arkham City. You should be proud of your part in this. We are the solution this world needs. We are the future." *"Well done. Protocol 10 is progressing beautifully." *"This is no time for nerves. Stay focused and kill him." *"This is unacceptable. I taught you better than this. Oh, Batman, this is not over." *"Within the hour, every single piece of criminal scum will burn, and then I will turn my attention to your allies. I will march to Wayne Manor, I will drag your faithful butler through the streets of Gotham and I will make him tell the world how you have failed. My Arkham City experiment is a success and you...you will kneel before me, begging me for your life." *"This is our finest moment. A chance to destroy everything that plagues this city." *"I have studied you. I have learned every technique at your disposal, and now I, Hugo Strange, have beaten you." *"You are nothing to me, Batman. You hide behind the mask but I shall rip it from your broken face and show the world what truly lies beneath it." *"Can you hear me, Mr. Wayne? Of course you can. You cannot defeat me. I am untouchable." *"The broken bodies that you have left in this room are of no concern to me." *"This is it. Here he is. Take him out or I will make you all suffer." *"You have not won. You cannot win. I, Hugo Strange, am your successor. I have saved Gotham." *"Perhaps you wish to die here, Mr. Wayne. That can be arranged." *"Get your hands off of me!" *"You've ruined everything." *"I have powerful friends, Batman. This is just the beginning. You cannot stop me, soon I will command forces beyond your comprehension. I have achieved what the great Batman could never do. Gotham will thank Hugo Strange!" *"I knew I was better than you, Wayne. Now you have proven it." *"So you failed to live up to his expectations. How predictable." *"So, the great Batman has fallen. Good." *"Arkham City has become your tomb, Wayne." *"Escape from Arkham City is impossible, Catwoman." *"Your thieving ends now." *"I will enjoy dissecting your brain." Category:Arkham Asylum Staff Category:Doctors Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Vigilantes Category:Terrorists